


Drabbles and Ficlets

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Three Sentence Meme, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of drabbles and ficlets originally prompted and posted on Tumblr or JBOnline. Mostly Jaime/Brienne, but other ships included where prompted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited - Jaime/Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> After some thought, I've decided that it might be a good idea to put all my drabbles and ficlets in one place so that I don't lose them in amongst all the general fangirling on my blog. 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has sent prompts over the past few weeks, I've still got one to finish but if anyone reading this would like to prompt me with anything else, my ask box is always open, or you can leave a comment below :)
> 
> All characters belong to GRRM, which I am only borrowing to allow them to be happier than they'll ever be in canon. 
> 
> Thank you to YellowDelaney for this first prompt.

Brienne couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen inexplicably in love with the most revered boys in her year, more likely it had been a gradual change over the many months he’d been coming to see her since Mrs Stark had suggested to his father that he needed a maths tutor if he was ever going to graduate. But it was becoming difficult to even look at Jaime now she’d accepted the heartbreaking truth, her pulse racing and palms sweating so badly that she could hardly hold onto her red pen every time he hovered over her shoulder, though the repetitive sessions only helped to confirm that he was everything she wasn’t and he would never be able to return her unrealistic hopeful feelings.

So, after taking up their usual positions in her favoured third floor library group room, Brienne focused on the mess of differential equations in front of her and not the grinning golden god that kept haunting her dreams with promises that they could be something more.


	2. Superhero AU - Jaime/Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Snowfright for this prompt! :)

Jaime was caught almost before he could feel himself falling, having spent the entirety of his lunch hour on the roof of the Westeros Daily News building in the hopes of catching sight of the infamous red blue blur that had been spotted fleeing crime scenes all over the city. He'd been thinking that an exclusive interview would put his name back on the front page for the right reasons, but what he hadn't accounted for were his rescuer's gentle hands or her remarkably familiar blue eyes. Sidling closer into the warmth of her side, brushing against the inch of reddening freckled skin between her collar and mask, he whispered into her ear, "I thought you'd never show up...Brienne."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for jaimebrienneonline (ikkiM) for the prompt! :)

If her judgment could be trusted after at least half dozen drinks, Brienne guessed that she'd been listening to her housemate complain about their new next door neighbour, the rowing obsessed one rather than the baker, for long enough that Friday evening had become Saturday morning.

"You think you've got problems?" she cut in when Arya paused to take a breath, giving the irate young woman a chance to finish her current drink and grab another bottle from the table, "try fucking Jaime Lannister."

With Arya's hysterical laughter ringing in her ears, Brienne backtracked the slurred phrase that hadn't come out exactly how she'd thought it, wondering how the person who'd randomly assigned their housing knew they'd become friends.


	4. Outer Space - Jaime/Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to openmouthwideeye for the prompt! :)

Brienne had dreamed about walking amongst the stars for as long as she could remember, her childhood bedroom ceiling decorated with a dozen twinkling constellations, but dreaming and doing were two very different things if the trembling in her gloved hands was anything to go by.

"You’ve pretty much picked the second worst time to be having second thoughts," Jaime, her gorgeous co-captain and all round pain in the arse, quipped with a laugh as he double checked the seals around the oxygen tank on her back and handed her a helmet. "Let me see what I can do to help clear your mind," he murmured seconds before she felt the most wanted brush of his lips against hers.


	5. Bank Robbers - Jaime/Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Snowfright for another brilliant prompt!

The perfectly preserved engine purred like a kitten as Brienne rushed to turn the Jaguar's key the moment she saw the love of her life exiting the bank headquarters with what looked like a normal black briefcase in his hand, though she knew better to assume what lurked inside the leather casing. They'd spent months planning this job, playing their usual roles of reckless husband and reserved wife as they worked out the changing staff rota and best time for money delivery, her eidetic memory once again perfect for catching sloppily entered codes.

Their multi million dollar prize was thrown onto the back seat as Jaime slid into the passenger side, sparing a glance for the seven month along reason why she'd stayed in the car, both of them knowing that now all the three of them had to do was make it to Essos in one piece.


	6. Despicable Me - Jaime x Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to applesarehappy for this prompt! :)

It made for an interesting second date, Jaime thought as the first set of nonsensical yellow creatures appeared on the wide screen before them, though the smile curving her lips and lighting up Brienne's eyes quickly made up for any confusion he was still feeling over her pick of the movies on offer. And by the time Brienne had been forced to rearrange her legs from where she'd self consciously curled them, shifting her weight on the sofa beside him, Jaime had become so engrossed in the redemption story of the evil genius and the orphans that he wrapped his arm around her thick torso without thinking.

"I haven't seen this before," he mumbled as an explanation for the unexpected touch of skin on skin, though the tiny breathless sigh that found his ears and the way she seemed to move closer made the next hour of his life both highly uncomfortable and deeply exciting.


	7. Drunk - Davos x Stannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to onehotsummer for this prompt! It's my first time writing this pairing, so I hope it's ok.

Davos had been sent out on a lot of weird calls since he'd joined the Kings Landing Police Department, the red haired woman who'd burnt down her building while crying of a night 'dark and full of terrors' maybe being the strangest to date, but nothing was going to compare to picking up the Commissioner after a report had come in about a half dressed man walking along the Street of Steel completely drunk.

"Davos!" Stannis had cried out as soon as he saw the men climbing out of the squad car, immediately patting down his legs as if looking for keys he'd misplaced along with his pants, "I ssseem...to be...in need of a ride home. Renly and Robert did sssomething..."

"That's why we're here, sir," Davos replied, offering his arm for Stannis to lean on as they made their way along the uneven Tarmac, dropping his voice to a whisper so that his partner didn't overhear, "Don't worry about a thing, I've got you."


	8. Hourglass - Jaime x Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoisaphrodis for this prompt! :)

Brienne wasn't sure why Jaime had suggested they spend their Saturday night playing Scrabble when his spelling was so atrocious even the spellchecker at work came up blank more often than not, or why his version appeared to have a tiny minute long hourglass that was clearly from another game, but after she'd won the fifth round in a row with a triple word score on 'jousted', Brienne wasn't questioning her best friend's choices.

"Ten seconds," she warned gently as Jaime fumbled with his counters and dropped them onto the board in a seemingly haphazard manner, "and don't pull that face at me, Lannister, we're still playing by your ridiculous rules."

"Nothing wrong with a little healthy competition, Tarth," he replied, pushing away from the game so she could take in his handiwork, the distinct jumble of letters short circuiting her mind into making sense until she caught him mouthing something she doubted he'd ever say to her; 'I love you.'


	9. Slow Dancing - Jaime x Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to multi-fandom-geek for this prompt! :)

Brienne supposed that in some alternate universe she would have been surprised by Jaime’s insistence that she accompany him to his brother’s wedding, but they’d been closer than close for a while now and even the tap on her shoulder as the band started up didn’t feel too far outside of the realms of ordinary.

"Care to dance, my lady?" he asked with a smile, breaking out into a rumbling laugh at the genial roll of her eyes as she took his offered hand, letting him drag her towards the guests starting to pair off to slow dance.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" she stuttered as he wrapped his arms around her back and rested his golden head on her shoulder, Jaime’s unusually silent agreement all she needed to close the gap and begin to sway them in time with the music.


	10. Name Tag - Jaime x Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RoseHeart for this prompt! :)

Although she had attended the annual Armoured Combat Through The Ages symposium every year since she'd turned 13, Brienne hadn't yet gotten over the awkwardness she felt as she stood in front of the imposing welcome desk with its rows and rows of name tags, knowing what the watching, smiling girls tasked with directing the attendees to their chosen activities were thinking as they'd been mean enough to discuss her every flaw during the earlier breakfast buffet.

Warm breath suddenly swirled around her ear, lifting the just dried strands of fair hair that were resting against her skin, and coupled with the gently squeezing pressure at her hip, she could do nothing but freeze, listening to the languid purr that could make her knees turn to jelly, "enjoyable as it was when we tried, darling, I think you're on top of me again."

Her skin burning, she reached out to detangle the two tags, trying to avoid Jaime's twinkling eyes as she handed him the piece of laminated paper, his fingers lacing through hers effortlessly while he moved to kiss the freckles dusting her jaw and she mumbled that if he didn't stop soon they'd be running even later than normal.


	11. Frost - Jaime x Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Elfogadunk for prompting me with the first line of this ficlet! :)

The frost-covered grass crunched beneath her naked feet. Though the seasons had finally turned according to reports flying out of the capital, this far north, where even the heart of summer could not protect inhabitants from the occasional icy shower, the harsh winter still clung to the ground like a newborn babe to its mother’s breast. And as she strode on with their empty water skin clutched in her right hand, every step sending up a fresh wave of regret that she hadn’t been brave enough to wake the sleeping man by her side in order to retrieve her boots, the wind whipped around in ears in an animalistic howl of pain, wrecking Brienne’s body in shivers that seemed to be based more in memory than from the chill currently in the air. Winterfell was almost a sennights ride south, she reminded herself as she pulled the fur around her shoulders tighter, domesticated direwolves returning to follow the young lords and ladies of the north through halls and yards and corridors now that the constant living nightmare of losing them, or him, to an relentless foe had become a thing of the past. Brienne knew that this sliver of strange paradise could not last, that she, that they, would soon have to make a choice, to head South to swear fealty or leave the place they had come to call home forever. But on reaching the stream a snapping noise forced the thought from her mind, turning to find him staring up at her with an unmistakable glint in his green eyes.

"Why don’t you come back to bed, wench? You’re not done with me yet," Jaime grinned, crashing into her opening arms and Brienne’s shiver that time as her friend, her love, her husband of less than a day, met her eager lips over and over again had nothing to do with the cold.


	12. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dk65 who asked for a 3-sentence fic--When Brienne and Jaime arrive in KL, before Joffrey's wedding, she decides to tell Sansa about the vow she and Jaime swore to Lady Catelyn, much to Jaime's annoyance. How does Sansa respond to this?

She had been warned about overstepping the privileges that came with being a guest in the Red Keep, but Brienne had been determined to keep every oath she'd sworn to an honourable woman; Sansa Stark may have now been Sansa Lannister, as Jaime had so bluntly pointed out, though if her heavy gowns, loosely braided hair and fiercely downcast eyes were anything to go by, then the child was still holding on to what had been lost.

Having learned that Sansa had discovered a new place of safety in Kings Landing's godswood, it was here where Brienne found the meaning of her quest, Jaime's concerns once again ringing in her ears as she fell to one knee and swore allegiance to the fearfully wide eyed maiden looking down on her. 

Of all the scenarios she had thought might come to pass, Brienne had not expected to be fighting to explain her presence in the capital, or the nature of her relationship with Jaime, though as Brienne's thoughts slowly turned to her own father, Evenfall Hall and the lure of sapphire blue waters, she found the possibility of a happy ending was enough to make the Stark girl smile.


	13. Sweat Drips (Jaime x Brienne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mikki

They had been working and working out together long enough for Jaime to know when something was bothering Brienne; her face would flush a little hotter, her breathing would rattle in her mouth and catch in his ears, her eyes bright and muscles taut. She was spectacular, he decided for the second or third time that week, the thought popping back into his head unbidden as she glanced over to check he was still with her, pushing to sprint the last half kilometre home.

Their cool down started, and then promptly ended for Jaime, with her irritated glare before Brienne threw back her head to drink deeply from the bottle she’d been carrying, the bead of sweat that ran down her thick neck suddenly all he wanted to taste and the confusing mix of feelings that had been bubbling in his blood for weeks rose up again harder and more demanding than before but, like always, he didn’t say a word.


	14. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today (18th May) marks the fourth anniversary of me starting writing for this fandom so I'll be adding a few one sentence/paragraph drabbles that were originally posted on JBO throughout the day. And maybe even something new that will probably become a full, seperate fic one day! :)

Brienne felt her hand start to shake as she picked up the gold ring at the bottom of the lion headed knocker, letting it fall a little more suddenly than planned as the arm of her best friend, her former work colleague, her beautiful husband, crept around her waist, their very recent wedding a purposeful accident, "I can't believe I agreed to this," she told his humourless smile, feeling him draw her closer towards his body as the door creaked open, their game faces on.


	15. Bedtime

There was something about the way her blue eyes sparkled in the light of the fire as Brienne divided up their rations, her fingers brushing his each time she passed over a morsel, that changed Jaime's mindset from curious to determined, "As I'm no longer hungry, wench, I think we should go to bed instead."


	16. Tiramisu

Brienne pushed the empty plate away from her with a deep moan of contentment, the chocolate cheesecake desert the best thing she'd ever tasted, looking over the table to find her dining companion with a unreadable look on his face, the way Jaime was shifting uncomfortably in his seat making her frown, "Is something wrong with your tiramisu?"


	17. Objection!

Trampling through the carefully maintained garden of roses, Jaime flung open the sept doors just as the sound of her distinct voice rang through the space and yelled 'I object!'


	18. Bondage

Jaime grinned as the blonde cop with the mile long legs shut one half of her handcuffs around his single wrist, sighing heavily as she cut her losses and connected herself to him, his brother already in the back seat of her partner's car, "well then, darling," he drawled, watching her blush as he looked her up and down again, "I usually don't suggest bondage until at least the third date."


	19. Coffee

Jaime handed over his empty coffee cup to the tall blonde barista with a flourish on his way out the door, watching her blue eyes going wide with surprise as she turned over the waxed cardboard to find he'd scribbled his number on the other side, "if you call me sometime, Blue, we can go see one of those fantasy films you're always talking about, my treat."


	20. Breakfast

He generally burnt the bacon, her eggs a little underdone, though the coffee was freshly brewed and a couple of slices of marmalade toast made it upstairs, but Brienne appreciated Jaime's efforts to bring her breakfast in bed every Sunday to always greet him with a kiss.


	21. Carpool

Brienne quickly swallowed her words of protest as Jaime pushed her against the car and proceeded to kiss her breathless.


	22. Safety

Brienne pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat and felt Jaime's arms tighten around her, safely cuddled up together by the fire as winter raged outside.


	23. Sugar

Jaime had never wanted anything so much as to lean over and lick the powdered sugar off his perfectly platonic roommates custard cream doughnut.


	24. Daemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to do a whole multi fic based in Philip Pullman's Oxford, but, alas, I don't have time so here's a ficlet paragraph instead.

He didn't know when the behaviour of Serafina, his beautifully golden lioness daemon, had started to change towards Kunnia, her still skittish, brilliantly blue eyed snow leopard, but he watched with great interest as the pair snarled at each other, all teeth and claws, before a tail was flicked and Serafina took it upon herself to start cleaning the wounds caused from Vargo's bear along Kunnia's side, Brienne having been even less willing to accept help when he'd offered, but she'd not turned the offer of a shared room and a warm bed to recover in, furs pulled up to her neck as she silently observed Serafina finish only to curl herself protectively around Kunnia as he yawned, Jaime glancing across at the now blushing woman and muttering, "well that's something new."


	25. Kisses

The wooden walls of the treehouse were like a cold kiss against Brienne's bare shoulders, but the gorgeous man moulded against her body, chest to knee, was warm, and the way his lips, his tongue, kept moving over her own made her feel warmer still.

She'd nearly forgotten how well he kissed. Nearly. Though she hadn't lost touch with how Jaime made her feel, not when she received another flutter with each message he sent. It was verging on silly, how much he could make her feel like a teenager caught in the first flush of love.


	26. Styling Jaime Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember exactly where the last line of this came from, there was some interview with NCW and this was a behind the scenes thing where he was making the wadrobe girls swoon(?), and so this Drabble was born.

Brienne couldn't believe she'd drawn the short straw yet again and been called into work on the weekend to dress the superstar musician that was Jaime Lannister. Arrogant and gorgeous in equal measure, they'd had plenty of run ins since he had hit the big time, working as a wardrobe assistant at WFM bringing him into her orbit more times than she cared to remember. These past few months, though, Jaime had turned their back and forth into something flirtatious, adding another string to his bow of mockery. What happened after the works Christmas party had pushed their love/hate relationship to another level but she was far too ugly to see it as anything else but a drunken mistake.

Picking out the heavy cotton shirt, the perfect shade to highlight his preternaturally green eyes, and well cut jeans, not that she'd been checking out his ass at any point, Brienne had chosen out for the photoshoot that day, she headed to the makeshift changing room Jaime was waiting in. He'd been trying to engage her in conversation for the last half hour, seeming particularly focused on finding out what she was doing later and if she had tried out a variety of restaurants in the local area. She might have spent a night in a hotel bed with him but they still weren't anything close to being friends.

"Are you ready?" she asked, pausing politely until Jaime threw back the curtain, revealing a mostly naked man that made her feel wet and dry in all the wrong places.

"I've been ready for months," he smiled as her eyes darted down to the waistband of the only item of clothing he still had on. "Should I take off my pants now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
